masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Weekend Events
Should the 'punishment' of extra Banshees, even when facing Cerberus and Geth factions, during Operation Shieldwall be mentioned in the article? I think it should but I'm not sure how.Garhdo 15:51, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Operation Savage Victory? Ok, I'm making this comment here, since I can't find a thing on the BioWare forums about it. I started to see people claiming to have gotten Victory Packs, but I really didn't believe it. However, I'm sitting in the Store, and what to I see, a Victory and a Commendation Pack. Before I post success on the page, I would just like a few others to confirm this. While I have little doubt that we got it as a community, when you don't see anything, it's best to just check. Lancer1289 01:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I checked my game about an hour ago and can confirm I received the reward packs. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Operation BROADSIDE I don't want to make a mess of the weekend events section so here's the ref and info for this weekend: Operation BROADSIDE puts our reinforcements to work by coordinating large-scale attacks against the Reapers on multiple fronts. The objectives vary from planet to planet and theater to theater, but the common goal is to develop a sustainable fighting method with a minimal loss of life. Squad Goal: Extract at least one squad member against Reapers on Gold difficulty Allied Goal: Extract 400,000 squads against Reapers on ANY difficulty Special Circumstance: None Squad Goal Success: All squad members awarded a Commendation Pack Allied Goal Success: All players awarded a Victory Pack. Medi-gel cap increases from 5 units to 6. Operation: Broadside begins at 10am PST on Friday July 13and ends at 10am PST on Sunday July 15. http://social.bioware.com/forums/forum/1/topic/343/index/13058159 Hefe 17:14, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Adding Hackett's Emails It's just a thought so I wanted to get some feedback. I was thinking of adding Hackett's emails at the start and end of the operations, or just one of the two, to the page. My thinking is that people don't read the ending emails as much as the beginning, but since we do add emails already for guns, missions, etc., I was just thinking it might be a good idea? Thoughts? Lancer1289 (talk) 17:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't have a problem with adding them to the Wiki, but I think they should probably be in their own article. I think adding each one here would make this article pretty unwieldy. BTW, by "their own article," I mean an article compiling them all, not an article for each e-mail or event. TheUnknown285 (talk) 18:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think Lancer means that we'd display the start email for the latest event on the page once BioWare posts it, then change it to the end email, then at the next event change it to that start email, and so on. We'd only be displaying one email at a time. I have no objection to that. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, that should work. As long as it's one at a time. When you look at them all together, they get kind of repetitive. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 18:18, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Update regarding Weekend Events This developer blog explains how BioWare is going to retool the weekend events system. They will now be every weekend, with players being able to track their progress towards the goal. Commendation Packs will also be issued out instantly. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 17:01, October 8, 2012 (UTC)